Kyuubi Awakened
by Lokai
Summary: Ok First attempt at a story, naruto is the Kyuubi turned into a child. AU starts at episode 1 ABANDONED
1. Awakening

I Don't own anything to do with naruto except this plot (all characters owed by the original author)

"Do you want to know why the adults look at you with hatred? " asked the sliver haired man . " Muzki Don't you know its forbidden!" screamed the bloodied persons pinned to the wall of a log cabin by kunai. "YOU ARE... THE DEMON FOX KYUUBI " Muzki was now laughing in a crazy manner "its...its...lie" spoke the small voice of the little blonde boy, the child looked at both teachers the one known as Muzki was to busy laughing, the bloodied one known as Iruka had his head hung low... Inside the young Naruto he could feel _something _starting to awake, a power he had never felt before "AHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as his little body exploded in red Chakra. both teachers could only watch in horrified fascination as the 'child' began to change, a strong pulse of the red chakra shot from naruto in every direction carrying with it a sense a fear and dread for those who had felt it before. After the pulse had left his body he began to change physically first nine blonde furred tails erupted from the above his tail bone, next claws extended through his fingers and toes. then his ears became more pointed and fur tipped. after the changes the now changed child passed out "Anbu seize Muzki" the gruff voice of the old Sandaime Hokage spoke the anbu quickly grabbed Muzki "Muzki you fool I didn't make the law to protect him, I did it to protect the villages from him " the Hokage said in a sad tone "Now he has his memories and powers back and I can only hope that _most _of the people in the village have given him a good impression or where all dead " the Hokage lowered his head "Then why don't we just kill _it _before its wakes up" asked the cat masked anbu

"**Because I am already awake little human" **Naruto was now standing his tails flicking back and forth behind him " Ah N N Naruto-kun im glad to see your wake " the Hokage stutter as he could now see Naruto's eye there no longer blue but red and silted like his old form "**Oji-san you sound like Hinata-chan**" Naruto started to laugh looking at the now terrified faces of the people around "**So what are we going to do?**" asked Naruto as he jumped on to a branch to sit down. the Hokage quickly composed himself "Well Naruto-kun..." the raised clawed hand stopped him "**We both know that that is not my real name now so if you would be so kind as to call me by my name Hokage-**_**sama**_ " Kyuubi/Naruto said as his tails swished in a imaginary wind "N N Nar Naruto-kun" nobody else hear the near silent whisper but to Kyuubi's hearing it was heard clearly. the newly awaked kitsune quickly jumped down and moved over to the source of the voice "**Hinata-chan why are you here?**" the deep demonic voice caused the poor girl to nearly jump out of hear skin when it sounded next to her. "eep" hinata could only turn a bright crimson as her long time crush was only a few inches from her **"Uhmmm Such as Beautiful colour hinata-chan, it's making me think so many impure thoughts about you right now" **Naruto whispered into her ear followed by giving it a quick lick, poor Hinata did the only think she could at such an intimate contact... faint. the Hokage could only watch as the Kyuubi/naruto quickly jumped into the undergrowth to be followed moments later by a eep sound and then a thud, the group watched as the person walked back out carrying the Hyuga heiress in his arms "Demon put my useless daughter down" screamed the voice of the quickly approaching Hiashi Hyuga

Hiashi could only watch as this demon turned and walked away from him and over to the Hokage his 9 tails swishing behind him almost mocking him (ok im going to write naruto/kyuubi as just naruto and not in bold any more... im lazy...) "You know Jiji that out of all the people other than you, Iruka and ayname? and her dad i think hinata is the only other person ever to be nice to me" naruto couldn't help but smile which to those present was something akin to a predator smiling at its next meal, Naruto quickly decided to have some fun with Hiashi as the Hyuga needed to be taken down a peg or three "You know Hiashi that she is very much in love with me... funny isn't it" Naruto couldn't help but grin at Hiashi as he quickly looked between Hinata and Hiashi before setting his eyes on to Hinata's unconscious form

"You know Jiji, Hiashi-san I've been thinking... what would it do for Kohonda if you had the backing of a demon?" Naruto could not help but turn to look straight at the old hokage "what would that be _worth _to the village?" every couldn't help but notice that as Naruto said about worth to the village he ran his hand across hinata's cheek in a sign of affection. "You want _her _? she's weak and a Disgrace to the clan you want her take her" Hiashi could help but but be happy he could now say he had protected the village and also got rid of Hinata as heiress, no sooner then he had said those words then the entire area was flooded with killer intent so strong that even the Hokage was having difficulty drawing breath **"You are so willing to sacrifice you daughter Hiashi ... and you call me a demon" **Naruto snorted as he held Hinata who had just woken up and yet seemed unaffected by his killer intent. "We'll talk about this in _your _office Jiji" and with this he disappeared with Hinata in a fire shushin.


	2. Not a new chapter, just a note

Ok so i got my first reviews (chibi happy dance) thanks for the constructive comments. I would like to ask for someone to help me with this (proof reading, my spelling and grammar)

please note it may take a while to write the next chapter due to a new contract at work but i'll try

N.b. To the one flamer review i got ... don't like the plot then don't read it simple.

Thanks Lokai


	3. In the old man's office

Ok So Second chapter and yes I am aware that my grammar will probably be pathetic but i cant 

Recap of chapter 1

Naruto has found out from Mizuki that he is the kyuubi, this causes Naruto to remember and under go a transformation. The Hokage shows up with the Anbu to try and stop this... (anyone else noticed that for the elite of the village there always late?), Hinata shows up and passes out when Naruto gets a bit intimate with her (he flirts with her.. but this is Hinata).

Hiashi then turns up and Naruto asks the Hokage what would it be worth to the village to have Naruto's backing, Hiashi then calls Hinata weak and a disgrace which pisses of Naruto who after telling the Hokage to me him in his own offer disappears with Hinata in a Kitsune Hi teleport.

Chapter 2

The Hokage, The Anbu and the whole Council of Konohagakure arrived in the office to see Hinata in the Arms of Naruto who has his tails wrapped around her and was whispering into her Ear. "Ah the Council of old people what an Unpleasant Surprise" Naruto spoke up as the last of the Councillor entered the room. "Uzumaki-_san_ what do you want we are busy men" spat Danzo the former leader of Roots. "Firstly _Old man_ I am not Uzumaki-san my name is byakko but _you _can call me Kyuubi No Kitsune" Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud at the shocked look on Council's faces. Hinata who until this point had been silent now spoke up "Byakko-kun you should have expected them to be a little surprised" what shocked those who knew Hinata was 1) she wasn't blushing or fainting 2) she wasn't stuttering and 3) she seemed to be unfazed by the revelation that Naruto was the Kyuubi.

"Now I can assume that you all now realise the seriousness of this conversation" The Hokage said as he walked over and sat down at his desk. Naruto slowly released Hinata and took a seat facing to the Hokage, slowly and cautiously the council took there seats Hinata was directed to a couch. "So Jiji have you and the council considered my offer?" asked Naruto as he looked over his should to look the other councillors "We have spoken on it Byakko-san and we have decided to agree to it but there are a couple of concessions we would want "the Hokage couldn't help but sound nervous after all its not every day you try to strike a deal with a demon. "Just what kind of concessions are we talking about JiJi ?" Naruto glanced to Hinata and then looked back to the old kage with a look that screamed _ask me to give up her and you go squish_ " Well first is that we make this an SS class secret as most of the villagers and ninja haven't yet forgiven you for attacking us . . ." the Hokage was forced to stop when Naruto's Red Chakra exploded of him making him look like a bonfire " That's rich you break your agreement with me and im the one to blame am I? well lets have a little History lesson shall we" Naruto we now standing and performing hand seals at an extremely fast rate. With a call of "Jigyaku no Jutsu" from naruto the room started to dissolve to reveal an early Konoha the group could see a small band of nomads starting to build the first permanent building on the site of the hokage tower "Hayashi, hey Hayashi what you doing come and give us a hand" a voice shouted from within the building, those caught in the jutsu could only gasp when they realised that this was the Shodai "Hai, Hai Coming Brother" the Shodai shouted back. as he stood to walk a walk a Young man walked out of the woods dressed in flowing dark red robes it was then that people noticed the 6 whisker like marks on his face and nine tails behind him "YOU Mortal tell me why you are on my land?" questioned the vision of Kyuubi/Naruto/Byakko. "Who... Who are you?" was the only thing the young shodai could stutter out "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune and rule of these lands, so tell me _why_ are you here" the naruto vision cocked it head to the side awaiting an answer "We we are looking for a place to call home please dont hurt the others I am the one who suggested this place if you try to hurt them i will kill you or die trying to protect them" this had the Council and hokage speachless the shodai was daring to challenge the Kyuubi one on one "You have a _will of fire_ this pleases me... I will allow you and you desendents to live on my lands on the following Conditions (1 you do not mess with the natural balance (2 you must respect your fellow man and (3 you do NOT touch the Altar to inari in forest" As the vision continued to speak those in present notice the room fading back in.

"So now do you understand JiJi ?" Naruto asked as he turned to sit back down. "Yes Byakko I believe I do" the Hokage couldn't believe watch had had seen the founding of Konohagakure and the agreement between them and the Kyuubi

"Now about those concessions JiJi" Naruto couldn't help but smile

Hayashi - Forest

Byakko - White fox / Spirit fox

Jigyaku no Jutsu - Time Reversal Technique

Kitsune Hi teleport - Fox Fire teleport

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Note Added on the 8th Sept 2007 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Guys Sorry but im not longer able to carry on writing this as my work commitments dont allow enough time and i cant do this story justice. - if anyone wants to take it over by all means feel free. just let me know so i can read it Lokai 


End file.
